tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Machine Spirit
The Machine Spirit was born into existence without the knowledge of its creation (akin to The Laughing God) and is somewhat an oddity among the Thayarre. The pantheon really weren't sure to do with the curiously constructed humanoid made of gears, bolts, and metals sophisticated even beyond the gods' craft. TMS has never spoken, and it can be hard to distinguish when it is not understanding a command or simply ignoring orders. Generally TMS tries to stay out of the way while at the same time doing what it pleases. This solitary and contemplative lifestyle makes TMS more connected to the spirit of nature than what one would think, and serves as a reminder that even what was wrought into steel, iorn, or bolastra first came from a natural source. The only known action known to have been taken by TMS resulted in the end of The Machine War. Domain The Machine Spirit is the dominant god among the Thayarre for Machines & Metals, and serves as a watcher of all things driven by steam and gears to make sure mechanical creations don't get out of hand. TMS was manufactured into existence when these two major domains began to be put together so that somegod could caretake the results, and any work with metalurgy and robotic craft pays homage to TMS, making it an incredibly powerful god in his own right, though his inherent gentle nature keeps the power embodied in the husk of an absentminded gentle giant. This has give TMS a role of an observant god, and it seems to be satisfied enough with that position among the Thayarre, and his indifference towards possibly all things sets him apart amongst many of the Thayarre. Worship While TMS doesn't have a high number of worshipers, anyone who employs technology into their daily lives intransitively pays homage. Tinkers, watchmakers, and metalurgists usually have a few of their best models of craft blessed by a roaming Mech Sage in order to ensure painstaking perfection in their mechanizations and good business, setting up makeshift shrines on the highest shelves of their houses or shops (an old custom passed down from the days of persecution during The Machine War). Most folks, however, will spend almost a lifetime in mild praise of the machine god when drilling for water, building a new windmill, or using a Steefinator. The Machine War While The Machine Spirit is widely known as one of the most passive gods, there was a single instance that still pangs in the memories of those old enough to remember it, and something that remains on the minds of even the Thayarre. After centuries of happy machining and new discoveries, a few wayward geniuses were sure to rise in the age of technology that followed, looking to bend the will of man under machines. Jepenthro and Malcius were the main masterminds behind the events that would come to pass, and their names are still scorned in the southern regions of Svol Nirin where they based their shops long ago, not only for being the mad machinists behind The Machine War, but also for bringing about the Dark Age of Metal. Jepenthro was a clock maker who lived in the provincial city of Michal and his work was renown from an early age, when he constructed a pocket watch only using scrap farm implements. Following a passion for tinkering, he designed for many years out of his barnyard shop inherited from his father under the name of Jepenthro Works. It is known now that his father disowned him for not continuing in the family turnip business. It could have been that painful memory that drove Jepenthro to prove himself and regain the accpetance of his late father. Anyone who was anyone in town owned a Jepenthro Original, and his name and ability spread to the capital cities where a number of the nobility would come to the countryside to compete in his legendary barnyard auctions for new pieces released with every 7th moon. The wealth was amassed, and as his coffers flowed with coin, so did his operation, as it expanded into neighboring mining towns that were commissoned by Jepenthro Clocks. With his capital, he began work on a much larger scale project to take the human element out of his work to gather and forge. Engineering a tough metal brigade of metal miners, the townsmen of surrounding villas were surprised to find a wall of marching metal with a metal Rat Scout delivering the message "Irrelevance" just before the mechs rushed the mine and began a convoy leading back to Michal. Any attempt to upset the work of this unknown force was met with violence, as per protocol. The towns were abandoned, and Jepenhtro's operation continued to grow in strength. Upon receving his first Jepethro Works wristwatch, the young noble Malcius became fascinated with the innerworkings of the timepiece. He took apart and reassembled the chronometer again and agian, and saw in it great potential if put on a bigger scale. A high status birth on Svol Nirin guaranteed Malcius success in any field he sought to venture. He attended the Buildings College in his hometown of Kalibri and emerged an accomplished junior architect at the top of his class (after having the two students ahead of his rank 'convinced to leave' abruptly before graduation). He went on to found Malcius Manufacturing and specialized in building grand clocktowers throughout the region, attempting to mimic the intricate percision of Jepenthro's works on a larger scale. The support of a noble family and the astounding scale of his works quickly gained notoritey, and any city that which to call itself such was 'required' to have a Malcius Tower to establish its place on the map. The grand humanoid, almost lifelike quality to his towers gave a sense of security and wonder to those in the town, and as such his demands for their construction were met with little resistance. It did, however, leave some skeptics curious as to the insistance of a Malcius Tower in each town. These skeptics were silenced upon airing any grievances. In a conflict almost fated in time, a Malcius Tower was deemed necessary in Michal. To no surprise, the self-appointed head of the town, Jepenthro, was opposed. There were no skirmishes, no early encounters before the scale of the disagreement was escalated to war. The mech miners emerged from their metal pits with piercing picks and sonic wind drives, and the Malcius Towers barged through town sqaures to begin a battle that would be fought for more nights than the elders of Svol Nirin want to remember. The duststorm and metal spray kicked up enough grit to block the light of the sun in the southern reaches of Svol Nirin, and the mechanized soldiers fought under a shroud of darkness. Steam, suit, and smoke enveloped the entire southern nation. Those who feared for their lives fleed from the sounds of clanking destruction--the nails-on-a-chalkboard effect to the 100th power. Any city or villa unfortunate enough to find itself in the way was ravaged by the heartless machines incapable of mercy. Those brave and stupid enough to attempt to witness to conflict either came back telling stories of metal brutality or never returned at all. Tales of a hundred mining mechs climbing and hacking away at clocktower behemoths that swatted them off like flies are still told around campfires, though are quickly hushed with harsh glares when retold in any public place. The Machine War was a metal-on-metal conflict where mortals were scattered, unable to assuage the assualt. They could only run and hope and pray and beg that the screech and scrapes of metal would wear themselves down to the grinded bolts forged from man attempting to supercede his mortality through vicarious robotic means. Metal encasements are still occasionally unearthed, and quickly collected and dismantled. After an uncountable number of days (postulated to be around 12) there was a pillar of light from the all-encompassing darkness, and a metallic roar bellowed across the planet to both poles and back. A single blast and then silence. Those who rushed in to see or who had been caught in the battle told stories of a metal giant, standing taller than any of Malcius's creations and with more ornate detail than any work by Jepenthro, who slowly lumbered amongst the scattered remains of gears and scrap, holding fallen soldiers from either side, and looking as confused as any face of a robot can. Just as quickly as the flash had appeared, the dust settled, and only the broken pieces of andorids and golems remained in the newly settled silt, still stinking of oil and burned glass. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MII3ns2KTBc Dark Age of Metal For decades after The Machine War, any metalurgy or mechanical craft fell under strict prohibition and the tinkers of the world were persecuted. Those who did continue the craft set up small shrines to The Machine God, and hid them atop tall cabintes and bookshelves to avoid scorn. Citizens of Svol Nirin made an unspoken conscious return to a simpler way backed by a flurry of preventative laws, where anything more than a metal plow would be frowned upon. Technology came to a grinding halt and the gears of progress ceased turning in the field of mechanical arts. Those who continued to assemble and fabricate did so in seceret, paying homage to The Machine Spirit, viewing its actions as a sign: machining goes against no moral precedent, but using machines in a way that harms the world and its people is forbidden, and shall be met with dire consequences. Jepehtro and Malcius were never seen again, though rumors continue as to their whereabouts, if they should still exist upon the terra firma they soiled with their outstripped progress and delusions of grandeur. This gave rise to The Age of Alchemy, as shamanic and even tribal pratices were held as superior for their ability to balance with nature and remain under mortal constraint. In time, a few intrepid machinists and former miners would convince the noble's oligarchy of the necessity for some amount of mechinization to be necessary for progress. Slowly, the craft was again accepted, but to this day hesistation is given to creating and constructing anything more powerful than a man. The Machine Spirit is viewed as a protector of the craft, and is also revered with awe for its silent power. Some live in fear while others embrace the power of the machine, believing a guardian is present amongst the Thayarre. It is said that even the gods live in auspicious admiration of what the mute and aloof Machine Spirit could possibly be capable of. The Republic of Reason It is not known whether TMS supports The Republic Of Reason, as they are a Science! minded nation-state staunchly against praise of the gods. TMS, being of godly status, would still technically receive the passive praise associated with the operation of machinery that originally bore it into existence.